


The Beautiful & Fierce

by laubrown1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Love, Poetry, Queens, Romance, Rulers, kingdom - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a poem from Toni's point of view about her precious Cheryl and how Cheryl enjoys her new life as a Serpent and being a ruler over the Southside.





	The Beautiful & Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Whose crown is that? I think I know.

Its owner is quite happy though.

Full of joy like a vivid rainbow,

I watch her laugh. I cry hello.

 

She gives her crown a shake,

And laughs until her belly aches.

The only other sound's the break,

Of distant waves and birds awake.

 

The crown is beautiful, fierce, and deep,

But she has promises to keep,

After cake and lots of sleep,

Sweet dreams come to her cheap.

 

She rises from her gentle bed,

With thoughts of kittens in her head,

She eats her jam with lots of bread.

Ready for the day ahead.


End file.
